Rose Star
by blackinnon lover 3100
Summary: Rose's life is complicated when her parents died when she was young and falling in love with a boy she can't have. Read all about Rose's life. Sirius/oc Lily/James Remus/oc Frank/Alice I suck at summaries but please enjoy.
1. prolouge

**_I really want everyone to picture Rose however they want but just in case anyone wants to know how I imagine her, I see her like Nina Dobrev from vampire Diaries. I only own my Oc Rose and her family (Apart from any Tom Riddle references) J.K Rowling owns all the Harry Potter things in this, all rights go to her, im just a fan who loves the idea of Harry Potter. I would love loads of reviews, but hey I can't make you but know it would make me super happy and you could give me an idea of what to write next. So now onto the story, enjoy xoxo_**

 ** _The story of Rose Star_**

 _My name is Rose Star, my parents died when I was young. I can't help but feel like it was my fault that there dead, everyone tries to convince me it wasn't my own actions that caused there death, but I know otherwise. This is my story, my life and it all started the day I was born. You see I wasn't meant to be born (it was an accident) my real parents gave me away when I was one. Apparently they loved me and never wanted to give me away but they had to, for my own safety. My mom was Tom Riddle's little sister. Tom Riddle, also famously known as Vouldermourt. As you probably guessed that means_ _ **he who should not be named**_ _is my uncle, im not afraid of saying his name. My uncle didn't even know I existed, until one day an old friend of my mum and dads told Vouldermourt to save themselves, this traitors name was Walgburna Black, well it was that after she married. My uncle and his followers went out to get me, you see there is something special about me, something only I know. More deadly than the secret about me being a witch and going to Hogwarts, more deadly than me being a metamorphosis. This is the worst thing to be around the time of when a dark wizard wants to take over. There is only one of me, I have the power to take over the world if I wanted to, I can make you do whatever I want just by thinking of you, I am the key to world domination. So as you can imagine, Vouldermourt came to my parents, his own sister and tortured her trying to get her to tell about me. My mother nor father never gave in, in the end he ended up killing them, that's how caring he is. My adopted mother told me this at the age of 10, one year before I was to go to Hogwarts. I am something new and old something you can only find every one hundred years I am a thing called a Kyader. Now you're probably wondering what a Kyader is, what it does. Well I can talk to someone through mind control, not that I've ever talked to someone like that, it would just give me away. If I think of something I want a particular person to do I can make them do it, just by thinking I wish, so and so could do this. I can compel someone and I could easily blast someone to the other side of the room, (But I tend to try not to) In case you're wondering how I found out about what I am, I found my mother's journal she wrote all about what I am what I will be when im older if I choose and about how much she loves me. My name is Rose Star, get ready for a journey of a life time, my journey. The thing that saved the universe today._


	2. Kings cross for the first time

**_Author note: thank you for the review from Written passion15 I have answered your questions in a pm. This chapter is set in Rose's first time she goes to kings cross please enjoy._**

 _Awakening I brushed my long brown hair out of my face, my letter to go to Hogwarts had arrived days ago and I knew today to be the magical day I was to be whisked away to the great big castle by which you board the scarlet steam engine to get to. Hopping out of my bed I ran straight into the bathroom, all the excitement an eleven year old girl could have when going to Hogwarts for the first time on her birthday. Dashing down the stairs I heard my mum groan rolling out of bed to make my porridge, "Are you sure this place even exists, Rose?" rolling my eyes. "Yes mom, it definitely exists." I said exasperatedly as this was the tenth time she had asked me this. "I was just asking, because I am not letting my only daughter go to some dangerous place which doesn't exist." She warned sternly. "Mom! My real mum went to this school and I really want to go, I love you so much but this might be my only chance to find out about my real mother." I said whilst embracing her into a hug. I could feel her nodding. "Yes, I know I can't keep you here. It's your own life, and as much as I don't like that I didn't make you, I have to get used to the fact. Anyway the most important thing is that I love you." My eyes welled with tears. "I love you too!" I spoke whilst wiping my eyes. She laid my breakfast on the table and went to wake up my dad and brother. Tucking into my breakfast I remembered an important fact, well to me it was important. It's MY BIRTHDAY! I ran to alert my mom just as she walked out the room my brother Ryan and Dad in tow, carrying in her small fragile hands three small parcels. "HAPPY BIRTHDAY ROSE!" My eight year old brother shouted jumping into my arms, making me stager a bit to the left not expecting the extra weight. "Thank you love," I replied as he lept out my arms. "This is for you poppet." I wrinkled my nose in disgust from my dad's pet name. I tore the paper off gently revealing a small black box. Opening the box I found the most beautiful hair clip, it was a flower which looked exactly like a rose, it was ruby red with diamonds engraved into it. I jumped up and lept into my father's arms. "It's absolutely gorgeous!" I yelled. "It was your mothers." He replied and I inspected it carefully. Engraved into the clip was a message (Isobel riddle I will always love you from your loving boyfriend, Zackery Star) Tears were trickling down my cheeks as I pinned it into my messy brown hair. My mother handed me a small package which held within it a small locket which contained a photo of my small little family and an empty space. "What's the empty space for?" I questioned. "It's for you to put whoever you want in it." I clutched the small locket in my hand sobbing heavily from the beautiful gifts._

 _We arrived at kings cross station a trolley loaded with my luggage to go to huge castles which muggles could only dream of in fairy tales. We arrived in front of the pillar displaying the numbers 9 and 10. "Mom, how do I get onto platform 9 and three quarters?" I asked sounding like a whiney three year old. "Im trying to work it out Rose." My mother snapped at me. "Sirius! Do keep up!" A cruel looking women snapped at a boy whom seemed to have enticing grey eyes, shaggy black hair and a dazzling smile. Gazing at this boy who I assumed was called Sirius I noticed he seemed very out of place within his family. His mother looked to be a cold hearted, strict and cruel women with her black hair pinned up into a tight bun and a scowl clearly prominent on her tight face. Her husband seemed to be looking somewhat dark and dangerous, he seemed to have his dark persona about him that reminded me so much of death. And clutching onto the cold looking women was a boy who looked to be a year or two younger than me. He had his longish black hair slicked back by gel and he had very deep black eyes much different to the boy I had originally seen. I also noticed that the slightly younger looking boy was behaving but the boy who I knew to be named Sirius wasn't listening and to be honest it intrigued me. I drew my eyes away as my mother seemed to move to go and ask the family I was so interested in. "Excuse me, excuse me, sorry to bother you but do you happen to know where platform 9 and three quarters is?" My mother kindly asked. "GET AWAY FROM ME YOU FILTHY MUDBLOOD!" The women screamed her harsh tone causing my mother to falter back a little. "HEY! DON'T YOU SPEAK TO MY MUM LIKE THAT!" I screamed. The black haired women leaned into to smack me but got threw half way across the station. I yelped in surprise as I saw what happened, seeing a bespectacled boy jumping through the pillar I guessed that it was the way to platform nine and three quarters, pulling my family into a group hug, I said my goodbyes and told them to go home quickly and be safe. I dashed through the pillar awaiting my new life at Hogwarts to learn to more about my mother and make new friends, I hope I don't bump into Sirius, I don't think he'll be happy about me throwing his mum into a wall. OPPS!_


	3. start to first year

**_Ok chapter three is here, now if you want me to update more often im goanna need a load of reviews to give me a kick up the arse and get me writing ok here's chapter 3 you guys will decide when the next chapters up with your reviews follows and favourites thank my lovelies enjoy_** _Looking around by blue eyes skimmed the station, landing upon a huge scarlet steam engine. I could feel my excitement seeing the Hogwarts express for the first time in my life. Running up towards the shiny engine I accidently bumped into someone. "Oh my god, im so sorry!" I spoke trying to help a boy with brown hair and forest green eyes. He looked to be about to say something horrible, but looked up at me and replied. "It's okay, I wasn't looking where I was going." I grinned at him. "I was too interested in boarding the train." He looked amused. "Ahh im guessing it's your first year at Hogwarts?" He asked me. I simply nodded. "Im Evan Rosier, and im a second year." He held out his hand for me to shake. "Im Rose Star, it's nice to meet you Evan." I spoke whilst taking his hand. "What house do you want to be in?" I looked at him quizzically. "Are you a muggleborn?" He asked me a little reluctant. "No, im not I am a half blood but my parents were killed when I was young and had to move in with a muggle family." He nodded. "I wouldn't care if you were, but my friend's judge muggleborns and it's dangerous." He spoke dark and haughtily. "What house are you in Evan?" I questioned. "Slytherin." He simply answered. "Erm ok what's Slytherin like?" I asked a little scared. He merely chuckled and then replied. "It's ok but only if you're a pure blood, but don't worry if you're put in Slytherin I'll protect you." I smiled. "And if im not?" He grinned. "We can still be friends." Nodding I said goodbye to Evan and boarded the train in search of some other friends. I came upon a compartment filled to the brim with squealing blonde haired girls, stood at the compartment door was the guy on the station before, the boy with the glasses and messy hair. A red haired girl crossed past me a guy with long greasy hair followed her. The black haired boy put out his foot as she passed causing her to trip. Wincing as she hit the floor I glared at the boy. Another boy the one called Sirius I saw on the station was in hysterics. The girl quickly got up her face as red as her hair, not from being embarrassed but rage. "HOW COULD YOU DO THAT, THAT WAS HORRIBLE!" She shouted pointing her wand at the boy and whispering a spell. The black haired boy was upside down hanging by his ankle, the red head seemed pleased and walked away, boy in tow. The boy dropped after a minute and the shaggy haired boy went up to him telling him how good that was. "How could you do that? What did she even do to you?" They both looked up noticing my presence. "Hey I know you, you're the girl who blew my mom half way across the station, aren't you?" I went red in the face. "Sorry, I didn't mean too!" I said alarmed. He started chuckling. "It was the best thing I've ever seen, she's horrible, don't worry you pretty little face about it." That took me by surprise, no one had ever called me pretty before. "What do you mean pretty?" Oh that's great Rose you could have at least come up with something more original. He looked amused "What's your name sexy?" Now I was offended. "Ok firstly you don't call me that, secondly you are far too young to be using that language. Thirdly FUCK OFF!" And with that I stomped in between the two and knocked them over, and the boy's pants set on fire. I didn't find out what happened after that as I stormed off looking into each of the compartments. Coming upon the red head I slid the door open. "Excuse me, can I sit here?" The boy with the slimy hair seemed irritated. "Don't you have anywhere else to go? Like the carriage with the squealing girls." I looked at him sceptically. "Well there not my type and those jerk boys are there, man are they probably being taught their lesson right now." The girl looked at me quizzically. "What did you do?" She asked. Looking as innocent as I could I said. "I might have accidently set their pants on fire." She looked astounded and the boy looked slightly amused. "How did you do that? Are you a second year?" I grinned like a maniac. "Actually no, I am a first, and I imagined their pants setting on fire." She looked amazed. "Im Lily Evans by the way." I nodded. "My names Rose Star." The boy spoke up. "Im Severus Snape." I could already tell this would be a great friendship._ _A few hours later._ _"_ _Wow I can't believe were so close to Hogwarts!" Lily exclaimed. "Yeah I know it's amazing." I said all three of us walking over to the giant shouting first years, I must admit he looked intimidating but you can't judge a book by its cover (Im a big reader) "Hullo all f ya ere welcum to ogwarts school f witch craft and wizardry!" The giant spoke. "Me namses Hagrid im thu games kepper ov ogwarts, we'll be takn thu boats to thu chool." It was three per boat just enough room for me Severus and Lily. I looked at all the other students my eyes landing upon the two boys in a boat with a sandy haired boy, scars littered all over his face and a book clutched in his hands. The boy caught me looking at him and smiled in my direction and I smiled back._ _Upon arriving at the great hall we were stood outside of its doors in two straight lines. I was stood behind Severus, I felt sorry for Lils as she was at the front near Sirius and the boy who tripped her up before. "GET AWAY FROM ME! DIDN'T YOU LEARN YOUR LESSON BEFORE?" I heard Lily shout. Sev turned around and I nodded and we both went towards the front of the line. "Leave her alone!" I said fiercely. Only just noticing the burn marks they had upon their legs and somehow a little on their faces. They seemed to cower a bit noticing it was me. But before I could do anything the scary looking women who had been with us before now appeared and told me and Sev to get back in line in her thick Scottish accent. Walking down the hall I saw a load of tables four to be exact. One was covered in green with a load of scary looking people upon it, a blue one with a load of intelligent people with books on it, a yellow with a load of people who I guess you could say looked kind (By the way this story will have no horrid comments about Hufflepuff as Hufflepuff is a good house) and a table plastered in red with a load of cheery people on it. The hat on the stool at the front started singing a song after it had finished the strict women started calling names out. So far there were about five people in Hufflepuff and one in Slytherin. The black shaggy haired boy got up onto the stool when the women called out. "Black, Sirius." As the hat touched his head it immediately shouted out "GRYFFINDOR!" The whole hall gasped out loud. Of course I had no idea why. Lily had been sorted into Gryffindor, and s had the boy with glasses who I now knew to be James the boy in their boat with the book was sorted into Gryffindor too. "Snape, Severus." The teacher called. As he stepped onto the stool hat placed on his head it immediately shouted "SLYTHERIN" I gasped aloud, Lily and Severus had been friend for years but now I was wondering if things might change now. Deep in my own thoughts I missed the strict women calling my name. "STAR, ROSE!" She shouted clearly getting annoyed now. I jumped and ran onto the stool, as soon as the hat touched my head it started having an argument. "AHH YOU ARE ALL THE QUALITYS OF EVERY HOUSE, MAKING IT HARD FOR ME NOW ARE YOU, HMM VERY CARING THINKING ABOUT OTHERS WORRIED ABOUT YOUR FRIENDSMABYE HUFFLEPUFF. HM NO YOUR EXTREMLY INTELLIGENT PERHAPS RAVENCLAW. NO HOW ABOUT SLYTHERIN YES VERY CUNNING AND SLY BUT PERHAPS NOT. MABYE GRYFFINDOR YOU SEE VERY BRAVE." I was getting very agitated now as this hat had a massive debate, I had definitely taken the longest in the sorting and everyone was staring at me in curiosity, not that I mind im not dead shy or anything but it was getting annoying. "Alright, alright im sorting ok maybe. "GRYFFINDOR!" The whole Gryffindor table erupted into cheers all except two boys and this gave me an evil grin this was going to be fun!_ **_Author note: ok remember the more reviews the quicker I'll write, I added a bit of Snape love with the oc (Friend love) as most of the story's I've read are that the oc's are on the marauders side so let's give Snape some love ok thanks for reading until next chap see you all!_**


End file.
